


Miraculously In Love

by Avery_clarke12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery_clarke12/pseuds/Avery_clarke12
Summary: Things start to calm down for Paris' greatest heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, while their civilian lives get interesting. Can they handle their civilian selfs as well as their alter egos?Chapter 9 coming as soon as I can finish finals...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 10





	1. Confrontation Scares Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic ever so bear with me! I hope you enjoy!  
> These chapters are a little short for now but I will strive to make them longer.

"How about a first name?"

"No."

"Last name?"

"Nope."

"Hmm..." Chat raised a finger about to speak.

"No."

"Laadyybugg... c'mon. We've been partners, friends, for two years now. Shouldn't I know something else about you besides how well you take care of Paris?"

"Chat, I-" Ladybug stopped herself from repeating the same lecture she gives Chat every time he asks for more. But as she looked into his bright green eyes, she couldn't bring herself to deny what he said.

They've been partners and friends for two years now, growing closer and closer. Ladybug returned punny jokes during fights now and then, brought picnic essentials to the patrols, and even let her guard down just a smidge by giving code names to people and things in her life as they talked. 

Ladybug wished things could be different.... easier. She wished to reveal her real self to Chat right then, but the image of Chat getting badly hurt or worse because of her recklessness always pops into her mind. It shakes her to her core. 

"I'll give you my first initial." Ladybug bit her lip, feeling her cheeks rise in temperature.

~~~

"Lad- wait, really?" Chat knew what she'd say but was completely speechless when his brain prosessed what she actually said.

"Your right, Chat. I care about you a lot. And although we can't reveal our identities until at least Hawkmoth is finally defeated I realize now, how irritated you must be with me and I'm irritated with myself too. I feel the same way as you do."

Chat put his hands on her shoulders and watched her eyes water. He knew she'd been stressed lately, maybe this is why? He couldn't tell for sure but the sight of her gleaming eyes made his heart ache. They really had gotten closer. 

"M'lady, I could never be irritated with you. I will admit that sometimes I'm a little frustrated but that's only ever because I wish we could be closer friends outside of our superhero identities. But I understand where your coming from. You really dont have to tell me anything about yourself and I'm sorry that I can be so pushy."

"Oh, Chat." Ladybug threw her arms around Chat and squeezed him tightly. She felt him stiffen but then quickly relaxed in her embrace. Next came his low purrs. She giggled and let go to find a very red Chat. "M." Ladybug said simply.

"What?" Chat asked confused.

"My first initial, it's M."

"Nice to meet you, M. I'm A." Chat held out his hand and Ladybug took it with a grin.


	2. Captain Juice Box

"So... who's this crush of yours?" Chat asked resting his head on her lap, purring while Ladybug unknowingly pet his head. 

Ladybug suggested they meet at sunset and watch the city lights twinkle as the night fell. She brought cookies for them to share and a juice box for Chat. 

Ladybug secretly loved watching Chat sip on a juice box. Something about the way his face twisted while drinking one made him look exactly like a cat sniffing out something new.

It had been a week since she revealed her first initial and she felt better. She felt at ease, more so than before. And she was glad that she didn't feel guilty to share tiny bits of herself at different times. Tikki even encouraged her to do so, saying that if the goal was to eventually reveal their identities after Hawkmoth was gone that she should start leaving bread crumbs so that she could worry less about Chat liking her as Marinette. 

Chat seemed to calm down a bit too. Like he finally let down his facade of this flirty over-the-top jokester and just relaxed around her more. She liked this version of him a little better. It reminded her of Adrien's laid back personality, and how Chat acted around her civilian self now that they knew each other better that way.

Ladybug hesitated with his question but knew that she would give up trying either way. Besides everyone knew Adrien Agreste, right? But first, some teasing, "You know I don't-"

"I know, I know. It's okay, you dont have to tell me. I just thought I'd give it one more shot before I would have to assume that I am your crush." Chat winked and gave her a sly smile, hoping this would coax her to confess.

"You little- Ugh! Fine! You got me," Ladybug exasperated, fully aware that she was trying to drag this out, "but let's see if you can guess, kitty." 

"I have a lot of connections, bugaboo. Shoot." He snuggled closer, resting his hands on his chest and closing his eyes like sleeping beauty.

"Well, first off, everyone knows him. He has silky blonde hair and the most vibrant green eyes. He's tall. Actually about your height."

Chat blushed hard at that statement. He was glad it was a cool night or his face would be a lot redder.

"He's a model and fashion icon. And he's quiet but when he speaks everyone listens. He's soooooooo handsome too, it makes my heart melt if that's even a thing," she sighed the last sentence as if it was her last breath.

"Sounds like you got it pretty bad for this guy." Chat chuckled but she could tell he wasn't thrilled. At least it wasn't a surprise that he would be a little disappointed.

"Have you guessed who he is yet?"

"No? He sounds really familiar though. Keep going maybe I'll get it." Chat was genuinely interested in knowing who she was in love with. Especially since this guy was a model too.

A part of him wanted to make whoever this guy was disappear forever, but long ago he realized that if he truly loved Ladybug he'd want her to be truly happy. Even if it meant that he wasn't the person to do that. 

"Oh, I could talk about him all night. I dont think you want that."

"No, go ahead. I want to guess again."

"Mmm, okay, but the good parts I can't say without you already knowing his name. You want to try one more time before I say who he is?"

"I really dont know. There's one model I have in mind but I can't remember his name. Go ahead and tell me."

"His name is Adrien Agreste."

Chat had grabbed the juice box right next to him, and took a swig right as she said his name, "A-Adrien Ag-ag-?" He choked.

"Agreste. Gabriel Agreste's son. You know him?" Ladybug asked. She was shocked to see Chat flinch and his face turn bright crimson along with the sudden coughing from almost choking on juice.

"Actually, yes. Yes I do." Chat replied surprisingly calm but his insides were ripping apart. 

~Adrien Agreste? What does he have that Chat doesn't? Wait, you're literally jealous of yourself. Just go home.~ 

Chat thought about what he could say next. He didn't want to say the wrong thing but he was still jealous and suspicious of her motives. "So... you like him because he's handsome, rich, and famous? I'm only guessing this because it seems that's why everyone likes him."

"Actually, no. This is why I wanted to tell you who he was before I continued. Him being handsome, rich, and famous are just bonuses but it's not the reason why I fell in love with him," Ladybug looked intently into Chat's still red face, making sure he understood what she was trying to say, "I fell in love with him after I started to get to know him better. He's the kindest and sweetest person I know. He's brave and strong, emotionally. He has to deal with so much at home and he always has a smile on his face. His positivity is what really makes him radiate. Hmmm... that smile." 

She shook her head trying to get the image of beautiful Adrien out to continue, "Anyway, he's just a really great person. I love him a lot but he doesn't know. And I'm too shy and painfully awkward to be able to tell him how I feel.... annnnnddd that's all I should say about that before I give too much away."

Chat sat there speechless. His throat ached and he gulped trying to stifle down his emotions. Chat couldn't understand how or why anyone, let alone his lady, could love the boy under the mask with such conviction. Well, except one person but that had been long before he could realize what he was missing. The thought of his missing mother made Chat's heart sink even deeper. 

A part of him wished that Ladybug loved Chat but he felt okay knowing she loved Adrien. Now, if he could only tell her he was Adrien... 

Chat swallowed before managing to say, "He sounds like a lucky guy to have you care about him so much. Are you at least friends?" He said it not normal enough.

"Yeah, kind of. We'd be better friends if I knew how to have a normal conversation with him- are you okay? I'm sorry about my lovesick rambling. I shouldn't hav-"

"No, don't worry. It's not you, it's something else that came into my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Maybe another time. But I think it's getting late and I should go. I have a History test tomorrow."

"Oh, okay," Ladybug pouted.

"Don't worry about me, bugaboo. I'm really happy for you! Let's work on some ways you can tell him you love him next patrol," Ladybug fiercely shook her head, "I'll take that as a yes! See ya later!" Chat jumped off the building before Ladybug could say anything more.

~~~

Chat somersaulted into his bedroom and detransformed, genuinely tired from his conversation with Ladybug. While Plagg raided the cheese cabinet, Adrien laid completely still in his bed, desperately trying not to think too much and actually get some sleep. But as usual, he wouldn't no matter how hard he tried.


	3. Power Move: No Skill Needed, Just Be Amused By Confusion

"Tikki, do you think Chat is gonna be alright? He looked pretty gloomy before he left."

"He will be just fine, Marinette. I dont think he was gloomy because you love Adrien. He's known that you've been in love with another since the beginning. Chat Noir recognizes that your friendship is the most important thing to him and he will be happy for you no matter what. Trust me."

"Thank you Tikki, you're the best. I dont know what I'd do without you." Marinette held tikki close and tikki returned the gesture. 

Marinette hoped with all her heart the Chat would be understanding about her being in love with someone else. She started to think about all the times she's had to reject him and how he respected it. Without giving up, of course, but he respected her nonetheless. 

Now she had to worry about what Chat was really sad about. She was not going to get much sleep over that.

~~~~~~~~

The next morning Marinette rushed to school with a bag of croissants in her mouth and her hands trying to tie her hair back in her signature pigtails. She soon gave up to focus on not falling on her face. She had gotten her eyeliner so perfect this morning she couldn't risk it. 

Marinette rushed through the school doors, up the stairs, and into her class expecting Ms. Bustier to reprimand her for being late again but she wasn't there. No one was. The school was empty. She panicked, thinking there must have been an akuma that caused the disappearance of everyone. She ran back downstairs to the bench by the door, checking her phone to see if there had been any news. There was nothing. 

Still confused, she checked the time. 7:00. There's a whole thirty minutes before school starts. How could that be? 

Marinette woke up in a panic, as usual, and just assumed that she was late for school. When she didn't see her parents in neither the kitchen or the bakery she didnt question it. She assumed they were somewhere else. Turns out that somewhere was in bed. 

She contemplated whether or not to go back home, while putting her hair into pigtails, but that would only make her later than usual. She grunted feeling all the sleepiness rush back in as she settled on the bench taking out her design book to work on a dress that's been stuck in her head. 

With a pencil in her mouth she suddenly sat up straight, from her slouched position, realizing Adrien would most likely be the first one here. 

~And if he was the first one here he'd want to talk to me and if wanted to talk to me I'd have to reply and if I replied then I'd stumble over my words and get red and hot like our bakery oven and he'd be embarrassed by me then we wouldn't get married or have three kids or the hamster! And oh my gosh, I'm hyperventilating. Maybe I should hide out in the bathroom.~

Marinette got up to run and hide despite leaving her things on the bench but Adrien walked through the door before she could take one more step.

"Marinette! Good morning!" He waved and smiled brightly. He stood in the doorway of the school and the sun shone on his hair and eyes making them glow. Marinette felt her knees go weak and she had to sit. 

"Its nice seeing you here so early!"

"Oh, yeah. My sleep went off alarm- I mean- my alarm went off early! Yeah."

"Oh, cool. I'm glad I get to see you before class starts." He winked and sat next to Marinette. Marinette's heart skipped a couple beats.

"Uhhhh, here! I made Adrien for class- I mean croissants for class. You want one?" 

"Sure, thanks!" He took one, brushing her hand in the process. 

~I can die happy~ she thought to herself. 

"Wow! This is delicious! Did you make these?"

"I wish. I helped, but my Dad is the real star." She found it easier to talk when it wasn't about herself. She could about her family and the bakery all day.

"I don't know, Marinette. I think these croissants are even better because you helped."

"R-really?"

"Absolutely." 

They continued to eat their croissants, in awkward silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Marinette was too nervous to say anything for fear she might stutter too much. Adrien didn't say anything because his mind was still with his mother and the events that led him to think about her.  
Daring to look at Adrien, marinette sensed his uneasiness.

"Are you alright?" Marinette couldn't hold a regular conversation with Adrien for her life but when it came to a friend needing comfort or attention nothing would stop her from catering to them. 

"...not really," he muttered under his breath. He hoped she didn't hear him and yet he hoped she did.

Marinette gently put her hand on his shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Adrien's ears perked up at her question. He almost forgot he wasn't Chat Noir sitting next to Ladybug. He brushed it off, thinking about what really was bothering him besides missing his mother. "I do but I dont know what to say."

"Trust me, I of all people completely understand not knowing what or how to say something. I'm always here if you ever want to talk or just want to sit together, though. And that's a Dupain-Cheng promise!" Marinette rested her hand over heart and the other in the air. 

"I'll remember that." He smiled fondly at her.

Alya walked in with Nino and immediately noticed Marinette and Adrien talking and laughing with each other. Marinette was clearly red as a tomato, but she couldn't tell what state Adrien was in with his back turned towards her. Alya hid behind a pole and yanked Nino with her.

"Hey! What was that for?" Nino shouted.

"Shhh! Look!" Alya gestured to their friends sitting together. "I think it's finally happening!"

"What the boat?" 

"You mean my ship?"

"Same thing. You have issues."

"What!? You ship them as much I do!"

"I was joking," Nino laughed and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

They walked slowly to class together. Alya shooting finger guns and Nino throwing up two thumbs up at Marinette behind Adrien's back. Marinette looked instantly two shades darker.

"Anyway, thank you Marinette for the croissant and for the offer. I really appreciate it." Adrien awkwardly put his arms at his side not knowing if he should hug Marinette or not.

But he didn't have to know or ask. Marinette decided for him. She knew that asking for a hug would be too much for her but just doing it was easier. She hugged him tightly and let go about to leave without another word but he pulled her back and gave an even more bone crushing hug. 

Where did this strength come from? Either way, Marinette melted in his embrace wrapping her arms around him as much as she was able to. They adjusted to balance out the hug and Adrien rested his head on hers, her head resting on his collarbone. She was freaking out internally but on the outside she stood completely still. 

The bell rang and they pulled a part as fast as they had come together. Both blushing furiously and stumbling over their words as they tried to gather their school stuff. They ran up the stairs together and entered the classroom in time to settle down. However, Alya was next to nino and the only two seats left were for her and Adrien. 

"Sorry girl, Nino asked me to sit with him today." Alya said unapologetically. 

Marinette mouthed "Alya no!" But Alya had that 'Alya yes' look in her eyes, with an added 'you'll thank me at your wedding'. 

"I-what?" Nino asked confused.

"Its okay, Nino I can sit with Marinette today." Adrien politely said and sat in Alya's former seat starting to unpack his belongings.

"Hey we get to sit together, Marinette. Looks like I got my wish." Adrien winked again.

"O-okay." Marinette muttered. She absentmindedly handed a croissant to Nino and Alya not caring about the rest of the class for the time being.

Lila was about to interject and stop Marinette from taking her seat but Ms. Bustier came in just in time. "Take your seats please!" She commanded.

Lila grunted before turning her heels and sitting down, far away from Adrien and Marinette. Marinette smiled to herself, not knowing Adrien was staring at her with relief. 

~Okay Marinette. Stay calm. It's just Adrien. No reason to fall behind and not pay attention in class. It's just Adrien. Sweet...kind...beautiful Adrien. No! Bad Marinette! Stay cool. Stay cool. Stay cool! You can do this! You can-~ Marinette's thought were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Adrien slid his tablet to her letting her see his notes.

She flinched and mouthed "What are these for?"

He shook his head and pointed to his handwriting on the side of the notes. It said, "You give the best hugs. Thanks for that. I really needed it."

Marinette blushed and the temperature seemed to skyrocket at that moment. She managed to gesture to writing back and he nodded. 

She wrote "I was just about to say that same about you," and to be a little daring, added "I might need another one." She handed his tablet back, awaiting his reply. 

~Quite the daredevil, huh Marinette? Where did this come from?~ she thought to herself. She could see tikki 

Adrien smiled and blushed a little more than he'd like. What could he write back? He bit his pen in thought and raised his eyebrow at Marinette, making her look away quickly. He wrote back, "Anytime." That should do, he thought.

Alya glanced back at her smitten friends every once and a while and caught Marinette's eye almost every time. Marinette wanted to scream at Alya for help.  
Marinette could barely handle sitting behind Adrien, how was she going to concentrate being next to him!He was so close to her and she already brushed against him a couple times while writing notes. 

~Good grief! Why is it so hot in here? I'm going to die! This is a disaster! What if he notices me sweating!~ Marinette put her head in her hands, continuing to freak out. Her anxiety levels were at an all time high and for the first time ever, she wished an akuma would interrupt. 

Of course, now that she wished for an akuma it never came and she had to sit as a hot mess for the remainder of class. As soon as the bell rang for school to end, Marinette ran out of the classroom. She made it outside but not long before Adrien followed her. 

"Marinette, wait!" Adrien called. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, you're hot. I mean- I'm hot! It was hot! In class. I had to get some fresh air. That's all." She smiled too wide making her lips tremble. 

"Oh. I guess it was kinda stuffy in there. I'm sorry you had to sit next to me today, I know how much you enjoy Alya being next to you." Adrien scratched the back of his head. He felt bad that Marinette ran out of class, and thought it was probably something that he did.

"N-no no no! That's not why I ran out of class! Uh, if you were thinking that was the reason that is. I enjoyed your company! I would definitely like to sit on you again! I mean sit next to you again! If you would like too, or, err, not?" Marinette put her face in her hands, clearly embarrassed by her rambling.

Adrien took a second to decode what she said. "I enjoyed sitting next to you as well. We should do it more often! I'll ask Nino if we can sit next to each other tomorrow too, unless-"

"No! That'd be super! Anyway I gotta go bye!" Marinette ran across the street heading home before that disastrous conversation could go any further. 

"What... just happened, Plagg?" 

"Honestly will we ever know when it comes to Marinette?"

"Good point."

"Yeah, I know. Now, where's my cheese?"

"Here. It's the last piece until we get home."

"What!? When are we going to go home!?"

"After I go to Marinette's house to talk to her."

"Why? It'll only be a one way conversation."

"Don't talk about her like that, Plagg. She's just not comfortable around me yet, and I'm trying to get closer to her so that we can be better friends, that's all. It worked for Alya."

"If that plan doesn't work then what?"

"I'll continue my plan as Chat Noir of course."


	4. I Need Validation But Also Nobody To Know Me

"Hey Tom! How's it going?" Adrien asked as he walked in.

"Adrien! What a pleasant surprise! Sabine, Adrien is here," Tom shouted to the back kitchen.

Sabine waltzed in,"Lovely seeing you here! How are you doing dear?" She said in a nice sing song voice.

"Pretty well," Adrien half lied.

"Would you like a cookie?" Sabine offered.

"I really shouldn't-"

"They're fresh out of the oven!" Tom said. 

"Aww, okay maybe one," Adrien grabbed two and smiled sheepishly when Sabine laughed, "These are fantastic! This really is the best bakery in Paris! Thank you!" Adrien stuffed another cookie in his mouth. 

Tom twirled while handing him a glass of milk and Sabine gently pulled Adrien over to the back of the counter to sit. Adrien all the while not noticing what they were doing. 

"So, what brings you to our bakery? It's been a while since you were last here. No-not that we dont love having you, we just missed you is all." Tom stuttered. Sabine nodded. 

Adrien realized where Marinette got it from. It must be a nervous thing. He chuckled to himself at the thought. "I was hoping to talk to Marinette," He said with a mouth full of cookies.

"Oh, how nice! She'll be delighted. She's in the shower right now, but you can wait for her in the living room if you'd like. Or you can stay down here." Sabine said.

"I think I'll wait upstairs. Thank you again!"

"No problem!" Tom and Sabine said in unison.

Adrien heard them laugh as he ascended the stairs. He wished he could have a relationship like that someday. Would Ladybug want to live in a bakery? He pushed the thought away and sat down on the sofa instead. He'd promised himself to save the daydream for later. 

As the clock ticked in the living room, Adrien took a long look around their house. He began to asked himself what would it be like if he lived here instead of Marinette? What if their lives were switched around? 

The thought of Marinette living in his dark and lifeless house made him shiver. Luckily, he didn't have to dwell on it long. A loud thump made Adrien flinch in his seat. He realized that it must not be that Marinette is only clumsy around him.

Adrien made his way up the second flight of stairs and in front of her door just to mak she was okay. But, his heart started to race as he wondered what exactly he was trying to accomplish with his visit here. 

Did he need to be here? Would she even want to see him? Did he really want to bother Marinette with his worries? There were so many questions going through his head, he didn't notice that he still stood on the staircase.

"The conversation with Adrien was a disaster! Why did I say 'I would definitely like to sit on you again'! Ugh! I am such a catastrophe. I'm surprised Paris isn't burning down because of me." Marinette yelled into her hands.

"Tsk tsk, Marinette. You'll be fine." Tikk whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead. 

~Who was Marinette talking to? Ugh! Never mind. Hurry back before she catches you eavesdropping!~ Adrien thought. 

He quickly turned around and descended the stairs back to the living room trying not make any sound. He made it back to the couch, shaking his leg and rubbing his hands on his Jeans impatiently, hoping Marinette wouldn't find out that he was eavesdropping on her. 

Marinette finished getting dressed and drying her hair but left it down. She looked at herself in the mirror noticing how her hair has grown over an inch in the past month. She frowned and Tikki tugged on Marinette's tank top strap with her 'I want a cookie now' face.

"Okay, Tikki. We'll go downstairs to get some sweets." Marinette giggled.

Marinette shuffled into the kitchen, climbing onto the counter to get the cookie jar for Tikki. Tikki, however hid in the fruit bowl fully aware of Adrien's presence. 

Adrien stared at Marinette, too nervous to say anything, but he managed to muster up some Chat Noir courage, "After school snack? Can I have one?"

"WAHHH!" Marinette screamed and slipped off the counter, shutting her eyes closed expecting to find her face on the floor. But she was... warm? She opened her eyes only to wish she had kept them closed. Adrien caught her. His face was dangerously close to hers. If she said anything, it would ruin the moment. 

"Are you alright?" Adrien asked the wide eyed girl in his arms.

"You smell really good," Marinette blurted out the words before any impulsive control could step in.

~See? Terrible! I'm a disaster!~

Tikki facepalmed and shook her head from a distance.

"Uhh...thank you?" Adrien smiled and chuckled, all the while feeling his own cheeks heat up. He could inagine that he probably looked as flushed as Marinette. He cleared his throat and gently place Marinette back on the ground, "A-anyway, I was hoping we could talk but I dont want to bother you, so I think I'll leave now."

Marinette couldn't seem to blink. Adrien Agreste? In my house? How? Why? Her brain was short-circuiting. "If you didn't want to bother me you wouldn't be here." Somehow, the mix of adrenaline and a glitching brain gave her some of Ladybug's confidence.

"Good point. I just wanted to see you again? I dont know," Adrien scratched the back of his head nervously, "I guess- well- I-"

"Adrien? Are you okay? Did you want to talk about what was bothering you earlier?" Marinette was starting to become increasingly concerned for Adrein's wellbeing. What happened? 

Adrien's eyes started to water but he didn't even feel like crying. And he couldn't talk to Marinette about his problems, even if he wanted too. It would reveal too much about his alter-ego. And then where would that leave him? 

"... I don't want to be alone." He muttered before he really knew what he was saying. Why was he suddenly letting his guard down?

"It's okay," Marinette gave him yet another bone crushing hug. She kept asking herself where all this courage and confidence was coming from. Did Adrien notice?

Adrien took in every second of it, realizing just how starved he was for human connection. "Thank you, Marinette."

"You should really stop thanking me. You're the one whose saved my life countless times."

Adrien's heart beat faster. For a moment, he imagined that she was saying this to Chat Noir. How had he saved her as Adrien? "You mean just now?"

"Yeah. And every other time I've almost tackled you down because I'm such a klutz," She laughed into his chest.

"No problem," He said, letting her go from their hug. "Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"As much as I'd like to stay, my bodyguard is probably looking for me and my Dad's already on close watch, so I think I should go now."

"But, I dont think you should be alone right now. What if you asked to stay over so that we could project a school finish? I mean finish a school project!" 

~Aaaand it's back.~

"What school- Oooh, a fake project. Hmm. I don't know how convincing that would be. But how about this, we can hang out tomorrow after school with Alya and Nino? It'd be better that way so I could get permission beforehand."

Marinette frowned but knew that this was better for both of them. "Good sounds, err, sounds good."

Adrien squeezed one last time and grabbed his school bag leaving Marinette a fluttering mess. He chuckled to himself as he walked out the door without another word. 

Tom and Sabine were sad to see him go, so they insisted that he take some cookies home with him. Of course, Adrien couldn't refuse and kindly took them.

Nathalie, as usual, was not far and he was driven home. But instead of being anxious about going home he felt warm and cozy. He couldn't help but replay everything that happened today. Plagg teased him about Marinette like always but Adrien didn't bother to say anything against it. 

Had he started to fall for Marinette since he found out that Ladybug loved another? He felt so confused, so conflicted. He still loved Ladybug but was conflicted with the thought she loved one half of who he was. Should he move on anyway? Its not like he ever gets to see Ladybug like he sees Marinette.

Adrien only sees Ladybug as Chat Noir. Chat Noir gets to see Marinette as Adrien and his superhero alter ego. But he still felt like he was being unfaithful to his feelings for Ladybug. He had to wait it out and see if he could start something with Ladybug, as Adrien before he even though of Marinette in that way.

As he spiraled downwards with his thoughts, the car pulled to a stop and he was home. All he could think of now was taking a nice cat nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor boy just needs some hugs... and cookies...  
> What do you think? More or less hugs?   
> Obviously he always needs more food. Lol


	5. All I Do Is Wear Cool Outfits, Tell Jokes, And Hide My Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there isn't enough Ladrien, so I thought I'd explore what that relationship would be like. Of course, I love Marichat dearly so I'll include some of that too.

"Tikki, I think I should go see Adrien."  
"Why? You'll see him tomorrow."  
"Yes I know but those are his words not his Father's. It's never a guarantee. I'm just so worried about him. Do you think he misses his Mom? Or that there's extra pressure from his Father right now? Or what if he's not happy with school? What if he doesn't come back tomorrow!?"  
"Oh, Marinette. I think you should stop thinking and get some rest. Do something, not school or superhero related."  
"I can't, Tikki. I just can't. I'll go and see him after dinner so that he won't suspect that I'm Ladybug."  
"There's one problem with that."  
"What?"  
"What excuse are you gonna make up?"  
"Oh, right. I'll just tell him that I was patrolling in his area and wanted to make sure he was alright."  
"That's a bit stalkerish."  
"Okay, then I'll tell him that I was patrolling his area and saw that he didn't look so happy and I wanted to check on him. Or! Or I could ask him if he's seen some made-up criminal I was looking for."  
"I'm still not convinced but no one's figured out that your ladybug with the weird excuses you've used before."  
"Hey!" I said, crossing her arms. Tikki shrugged unapologetically.  
"Marinette! Dinner's ready!" Sabine called out.  
"Okay, mom!" Marinette replied. "Sometimes I wish you could have dinner with us openly."  
"Someday, Marinette. Someday."  
~~~~  
"Marinette, are you sure about this?"  
"Absolutely. Tikki, spots on!!!" Marinette leapt out of her room and onto her balcony, taking a moment to assess which route she would take.   
The sun was already starting to set over her beautiful Paris. For a split second, she imagined a world without Hawkmoth. One that she didn't need to be Ladybug in, although she loved it dearly. And that maybe somehow she and Chat would still meet. One day this will be a world that Hawkmoth can't torment.   
As she leapt from building to building, the sky growing a deeper purple every minute out of the corner of her eye she could see her shadow. A shadow that was neither on the ground nor on the plastered walls on these buildings.   
"Kitty?" She squinted her eyes in confusion.  
"Mila-" As soon as Chat recognized Ladybug he hit an electricity pole full force.  
"Chat!" Ladybug yelled after him and got to his side, where he fell in a dark alley. She helped him up, "Are you alright?"  
"I think so. A little woozy but fine. I'm just glad you were here and not some civilian. That would've been a lot more embarrassing."  
"Oh, Chat." Ladybug smirked at the thought of that happening.  
"What are you doing out anyway?" Chat said a little irritated, "Sorry, I'm stressed and hitting a pole didn't help."  
"It's okay. I was... going to... see... a friend? Yes, a friend. What are you doing out here?"  
"I was on my, my way home from the.... grocery... shop. Yeah. I thought I'd make it home faster if I transformed."  
"Oh, well I'm gonna be late so I better go," Ladybug kissed Chat on the cheek, "see ya later."  
Chat malfunctioned and stood there in awe as he watched his lady yo-yo away, above the dark streets of Paris. When he made it home, Chat front flipped into his bedroom and detransformed, still reeling in his thoughts from Ladybug's impromptu cheek kiss. He held his hand on his cheek as if she was still there. But reality set in, and he sat at his computer, head in his hands. Anxiety started to tug at his heart and his lungs making it hard to breathe. He looked up to see Ladybug on the computer screen.  
"You're not helping," He said to the screen Ladybug, absentmindedly.  
"Kid, you gotta get over her," Plagg said with a mouth full of Camembert.  
"That's not the problem, Plagg."  
"Then what is?" Plagg shoved another whole piece in his tiny mouth.  
Adrien looked at him with disgust as the familiar smell reached his nose. "I'm confused. I'm hurt. I'm a lot of things. There's only so much I can swallow down before it all comes up again." It's all the same stuff he always deals with but every now and then everything seemed to explode in his chest. Why are things so unfair?   
"So... Camembert wouldn't help this situation if I shared?"  
"No, Plagg. But it's okay. I'll be fine. I'm always fine."  
"You should go and see pigtail girl."  
"Why?"  
"The extent that I can help is sharing one piece of Camembert and it's not working. Marinette can help you a lot more."  
"True, but I don't feel like leaving again."  
"You? Not wanting to leave this prison. Who are you?"  
"I don't know," Adrien whined.  
"Why not go as Adrien?"  
"How would I sneak onto her balcony as Adrien and explain to her that I can jump super high and happened to be in the neighbourhood because my Dad suddenly loved me enough to give me some freedom?"  
"Okay, okay."  
"I couldn't even go in through the bakery because it's closed and I don't want her parents to worry about me. That would never work."  
"Okay! Geez, kid. So what now?"  
"I could lay in bed, waiting to be able to breathe normally again and try to sleep even though it'll never happen. Or I could do homework until I throw up."  
"That sounds terrible. How about you play some video games? Super Penguino, perhaps?"  
"Sure, why not? I'll study later. Want to play with me?"  
"Last time I played a game, I made the Tower of Pisa lean. I think you'll want me to just watch."  
"Alright," Adrien said unphased.   
Adrien started to play the game on his computer, unaware that Ladybug was on a building not far, pacing back and forth talking herself in and out of going. "What am I going to say? What if I stumble over my words?" Ladybug mumbled. She could feel Tikki's support. "Maybe I should just go home," Ladybug wrapped her arms around herself, "no! Marinette, a friend is in need, get over yourself!"  
Ladybug swung by his building back and forth five times, still contemplating whether or not to see Adrien. Also, starting to contemplate her life choices. But her racing mind was too busy to notice that she headed straight into Adrien's window. "Agh!" She screamed before hitting the street below.  
Adrien caught sight of the red and black spotted superheroine. He rushed over to his window and opened it, shouting, "Ladybug! Are you okay! Should I call an ambulance!?"  
"No! I'm okay! It's all good down here!" She stood up holding her head with one hand and maintaining some composure with her other hand on her hip.  
"Oh, right. You're a superhero. Well, do you need anything?"  
Ladybug scratched her chin, thinking of a good excuse because now was her chance, "May I have some water?"  
"Of course! Come in!" Adrien waved her in. Had his wish really come true? Was this the start of something between him and Ladybug?  
"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it."  
"Oh, no problem. It's the least I can do for Paris' greatest superhero."  
"Thanks. But I can't take all the credit." She said.  
"Which cup?" Adrien smiled brightly, holding up two cups. One was crystal and the other was a plastic red and black spotted cup that he probably kept secret from his father. Mr Agreste would never let him have such a thing.  
"I'll take the plastic one." She smiled back.  
~I hope he doesn't think I'm self-centred! Quick Marinette, think!~   
"A-Actually! Do you have a... Chat Noir... cup? Sorry, I just thought..." Ladybug trailed off, knowing there was nothing she could say for the reason she asked for a Chat Noir plastic cup.  
Adrien almost teared up at the fact that Ladybug, his Ladybug, the greatest superhero of pretty much all time, asked for a Chat Noir cup. "Sure! I have one stashed away somewhere," He pulled it out of a drawer near his desk and handed it to her, "I'll go get the water. Ice?"  
"Yes, please."  
A moment later, he came back with ice in a small bucket and equally cold water.  
"Thank you!" She said as she practically gulped the whole thing.   
~I guess I really was thirsty. Or maybe Tikki was?~  
"Wow, this has to be the best tasting water I've ever had." She exclaimed.  
"Really? It's just tapped."  
"Oh. Maybe it's the ice?"  
"Yeah, maybe."  
There was an awkward silence as Ladybug sipped the last of the melted ice and Adrien sheepishly watched her. "So..."  
"So."  
"How's it going?" She asked him.  
"Pretty good."  
"That's nice."  
"Actually, I lied. I'm sorry. Things haven't been good."   
~Why was I telling her this? Adrien stop!~  
"Don't be sorry! What's going on? Anything I can help with?"  
"I don't think so. Unless you have the ability to fight off my worries in my head."  
"Well, I can't do that but talking is just about the same. I understand if you don't want to talk to me, though. I'm basically a stranger." Except she really wasn't.  
"It's just that I always bottle things up. And then sometimes, most times, everything becomes too much." He paused, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm just spilling everything out." It's not that he didn't trust her, he just didn't want to burden her.  
Ladybug was speechless when this was the time that she really needed to say something. Why were these things harder than beating Akumas? "You don't need to be sorry. I can tell that you need to vent. It's alright to feel that way. No matter how much I know this hurts you, it seems that you're great at sorting things out. Come to think of it, I don't think you've ever been akumatized."  
"Sure haven't, ha. Yeah, I know that these feelings won't last and I muscle through it. Your courage and determination help me a lot."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. And my friends who help me keep positive. Like my friend Marinette."  
"Y-yeah?" Ladybug felt like she swallowed her heart.  
"A lot of her qualities, when she's more comfortable around me, remind me of you."  
"That's great! I think it would be a great idea to talk to someone when you need to vent. It'll help with the bottles," she laughed, "Marinette sounds like a great friend."   
~Stop. Saying. Great. You're embarrassing yourself!~  
"Thanks, I will."  
"Well, it's getting late and I think I should go now."  
"Oh, yeah. Got patrolling to do?" Adrien mentally facepalmed as he realized that this was information most didn't know about except Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
"Yeah... how did you know that?" She asked curiously.  
"I-Isn't that what superheroes do?"  
~Nice save, Agreste.~  
"Yep!" They both stood next to the window, wishing there was something they could say. Then Ladybug got an idea, "Hey Adrien?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would it be alright if I dropped by every now and then? Just to check up on you? You seem like a wonderful person and I would hate to see you get hurt or akumatized-"  
"Of course! I would love that! Anytime!"  
"Really!? Maybe I'll stop by sometime soon?"  
"I look forward to it." Adrien bowed, again forgetting his civilian self was talking to Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How should they meet next? Should they go on a date? Comment below and let me know!


	6. I Should have Stayed In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the calm before the storm?

The next morning, Marinette tried extra hard to get to school early so that stupid Lila couldn't take her seat next to Adrien. This time her eyeliner wasn't as great but her hair was done and her macarons had to be the best she's ever made. Perhaps it was because she thought of Adrien while making them. And for the first time since she fell in love with him, she thought of Adrien as a dear friend of hers instead of her crush. It made her giddy to think of Adrien and her sharing breakfast with him again. Maybe it could become a regular thing now that this motivation helped her get up earlier. With her newfound confidence, she skipped all the way to the doors of the school, feeling like it was the first day of primary school.   
7:00 am right on time, nothing would stop her from sharing these macarons with Adrien. Except maybe that he wouldn't be here. Marinette started tumbling downwards in her thoughts. Doubt always took over her mind before her rational thinking could keep her balanced.  
~Oh no! What if he doesn't show up as he said? What if his father said no and that he shouldn't go to school anymore!? What if he was joking about us sitting together!?~   
All these thoughts ran through her head like racing cars, but she wouldn't have to think on it long.  
~~~  
For the first time in a while, Adrien felt happy to go to school as well. He always appreciated coming to a real school for education, but sometimes it wasn't the case when he came and got to see his friends. Sometimes he still felt like an outcast. But now, Marinette seemed to brighten everything around him when she was comfortable in his presence. Their conversations the previous day made him understand even more so, why everyone always spoke so highly of her. If there were two topics that always came up between his classmates, it was of Ladybug and Marinette.   
He was even more elated with the thought that Ladybug and he got to have a real conversation outside of an Akuma attack. Would they be able to be friends or, dare he even think about it, a couple? It would be a little hard at first, but he knew that Adrien and Ladybug would still make a great team and power couple. He didn't want to jinx himself only keeping a romantic relationship in mind when he thought of Ladybug. Especially now that he didn't have to rely on his superhero alter ego as his source of social life. Either way, life seemed good right now and all he had to do was exercise a little patience. It seemed some of his lady's luck rubbed off on him. Now all he had to do was keep his mess of feelings for Marinette and Ladybug in check. How hard could that be? Marinette was his special friend and Ladybug was the love of his life. Period. No use changing that around.  
The car pulled up to the open school doors and his bodyguard opened the door for him. Adrien swung his school bag over his shoulder, ready for the day and ready to keep his promise to Marinette with the seating.   
"Adrien!" Marinette said excitedly. She had been drawing in her sketchbook and held swatches of pink and white fabrics while she waved.  
"Marinette?" Adrien said. His breath caught in his throat and he had to gulp for air. She looked as she usually did but why did his heart quicken at the sight of her in the perfect amount of sunlight? Any photographer would be ecstatic if they found Marinette like this. He immediately realized that she could pass him up in the fashion industry any day.  
"Yup! I'm early again! I tried extra hard hoping that I'd get to see you again before class started. Oh! I macaroned for you, err, I made macarons for you."  
"Really?"  
"Freshly made. Well, yesterday that is. Want one?"  
"Absolutely!" Adrien and Marinette shared the box of macarons, sharing in stimulating small talk. The time seemed to go by so slow and both of them were happy to keep it that way.  
"Did you happen to get permission to hang out with Alya, Nino, and I?"  
"Yes! I did. My father is supposed to be out of town for the day and had some courtesy to let me be gone the entire day too. I'm expected to return home after school tomorrow."  
"Really! That's wonderful!"  
"Yeah, I'm gonna stay over at Nino's house after we hang out. I wish you and Alya could stay over with us too. It'll be my first sleepover ever."  
"Really? You've never had a sleepover?" Marinette had no words. Her heart ached at the realization that he had so much to experience still.  
"Never had friends to do one. Just don't tell Nino or Alya. I don't even know what goes on in one. Or what the rules are. I'm a little nervous, to be honest," Adrien scratched behind his neck in embarrassment.  
"Oh, well there's nothing to it really. There are no rules and you can have as much fun as you want. Oh! And you can stay up till 3 am if you wanted to! Alya and I stay up and watch movies all the time. And do each other's hair but that doesn't happen at a boy sleepover..." Marinette rambled about sleepovers for the next few minutes.   
Adrien patiently watched her with a soft smile on his lips, completely amused by her excited eyes and grand gestures. Had she always looked so cute?   
"You know what!? Although it's not common for boys and girls to have a sleepover together, I would love to show you the ropes of one this one time! Nino and Alya and us could have a sleepover!"  
"That would be fantastic! I've always wanted all my best friends to have a sleepover together I just wasn't sure about the boy and girl thing. I only have three best friends anyway."  
"Oh I'm sure my parents will be okay with it, but I'll have to ask first." A sleepover? With Adrien? Never in a million years had she dreamed of having a sleepover with Adrien and she's the one to make it happen!  
"Of course. I'll notify Natalie that everything will work out."  
"Anyway... sorry I ramble a lot." Marinette curled into herself, feeling quite vulnerable at the moment.  
"It's okay. I like hearing your thoughts. Well, when I can understand them." Adrien chuckled.  
"Yeah, sorry about that too. I get nervous whenever I'm around you," Marinette held her breath. Is this her chance? She felt a tug on her pant leg from Tikki, and glanced down to her mouthing for Marinette to speak from the heart, "because... because..."  
~C'mon Marinette! This is your chance! Tell him how you feel. Tell him how you admire and love him.~  
Adrien noticed how uncomfortable Marinette looked trying to get her words in order. He wanted to hug her but knew better to let her take her time. All he could say was, "You don't have to be nervous around me."  
"That's the logical reason, yes. But, I-"  
"What?"  
~Just do it! Just a little hint. You can do that!~  
"This isn't easy for me. I've never... not like this. But, you matter to me. A lot. And I just want to make a good impression but I always end up messing everything up. I'm a klutz and scatterbrained and can never get my words straight around you when I'm nervous." Marinette shut her eyes, hoping this was all just a bad dream. This wasn't even a love confession. He could easily take it as a friend thing.   
~I should have stayed in bed longer...~   
Adrien found himself dumbfounded. Even though her words were clear, he couldn't decipher the meaning behind them and he didn't want to ask questions for fear it would make him look dense and oblivious. "I-I care for you too... You don't have to feel like you have to make a good impression. You already have. From the first day, I met you here at school. You're an amazing person, Marinette. My goal has always been to make you feel more comfortable around me."  
"Uh..." Marinette's chest hurt from her heart and her hesitation to tell him how she really felt. This would have been a perfect time. Even if he rejected her, at least he would know and maybe someday return her feelings but now everything got so screwed up. Disappointment filled her head and heart. "Thank you. how about after school all of us can stop by the bakery and I'll ask my parents if we can have a sleepover."  
"Sure thing."  
"And if they say yes we could have it at my house."  
"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."  
"You won't be imposing! It'll be great, trust me."  
"We still have some time, should we ask your parents now?"  
"Uhhhh," Marinette looked at her phone for the time, only 7:30, "sure. That's a good idea. I'll be right back. Will you vouch for me if I'm late?"  
"Wait, I'm coming with you!"

~~~

As they walked down the few streets back to the bakery, Marinette kicked rocks not sure of what to talk all about. She kept wanting to talk about things only Ladybug would know or try and find the right time to fix her mess with the love confession. "Remember yesterday? When you came over to my house?" Marinette broke the silence.  
"Yes."  
"And when you caught me before I broke a tooth," Marinette giggled.   
Adrien smiled down at her, feeling that warmth over him again. The same as when he's around Ladybug.   
"Yes..."  
~Keep it together, Agreste.~   
"Well, besides that, are you okay? You seemed pretty stressed out and I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright today."  
"I'm still a little... overwhelmed, I guess? But the world seems alright right now."  
"Good."  
"Especially now that I get to hang out with my friends more often."  
She started to fidget with her fingers. "Well, the offer still stands. If you ever want to talk. I'm here for you in person or I'm just a call away."  
"I will always remember that. Thank you."  
"Of course," Marinette said.  
They walked side by side in silence, finally comfortable in each other's presence. Marinette wondered how all of this could happen in two days when it took her ages to even keep her cool standing next to Adrien? It all seemed to happen so fast yet at the right time. (Despite her failed attempt at a confession)  
Actually, everything seemed to calm down lately. Hawkmoth, her superhero alter ego, her relationship with Chat Noir, her relationship with Adrien, and even how she went about school and her day to day life.  
But how long would it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm...


	7. The Boys Are Here

"So.... how's it going with Adrien? Has he kissed you yet?" Alya raised an eyebrow in suspicion.  
"Alya!" Marinette covered her face with her hair, even though it wouldn't help her embarrassment in any way.  
"What? Things seemed to move pretty fast."  
"I know but we're just friends. For now. These past two days have sped up our relationship. But I'm finally letting things happen naturally. Why rush?" She said as calm as she could. If she showed any sign of impatience with how things were finally working out, it wouldn't last and Alya would pressure her to rush things. Also, she would prick herself in the finger while pinning the dress she worked on.   
"Because by the time you two hold hands it'll be so that he can run you to fix his bride's wedding dress malfunction."  
"Ouch. That hurts." Marinette didn't bother to look up from the task at hand, although Alya's words really did hurt her a little.  
"You're right that was a little too true. Sorry."  
"I accept you're apology... for right now," Marinette stepped back, measuring the length of the dress with her eyes making absolutely sure everything was even. "Hmmm... I'm not sure about this pure white tulle. I'm thinking it should be more of a cream white. What do you think, Alya?"  
Alya stood up from Marinette's desk and joined her in analyzing the dress, "I think cream white would be great with the embroidered silver and gold stars but you could never be too careful by drawing it out first."  
"You're right. I'm going to sketch it real quick." Marinette grabbed her tablet from her desk and settled on her chaise to go back to the drawing board. Thirty minutes later, she produced a fresh sketch and showed it to Alya, who took careful consideration of Marinette's designs.   
"Perfect," Alya said.  
"Okay, but what about sleeves? I was wanting to add either a cap sleeve or spaghetti straps. Or should I keep it strapless?"  
"Tough decision. I don't know, Marinette. I like all of them."  
"What would you pick for yourself, and I'll give it to you."  
"Really!? Oooh! Well, if it was for me, I'd love the spaghetti straps for sure."  
"Great! I'll make the changes and let you know when I'm done. Maybe I'll even make two more with the other sleeve ideas."  
"That sounds good. I'm sure Adrien will be impressed with your designs. Maybe he'll even tell his father about them."  
"In my dreams. I'm sure an opportunity like that won't come along so soon after that fashion contest I won."  
"That was, like, six months ago."  
"Exactly. For Gabriel Agreste that is simply too soon."  
"Girl, you don't have enough faith in yourself and your abilities."  
"But, I have you to remind me, don't I?" Marinette hugged her friend. "For now, I think I'll relax and work on this later. When are they coming again?"  
"In about twenty minutes."  
"They're taking forever."  
"Ugh! Boys. Always late. Wait, Marinette are you a boy?" Alya raised her finger on her chin and shot a sly grin towards Marinette.  
"Haha," Marinette tried to convey as much apathy as she could express, "You're particularly snarky today."  
"I'm in a good mood. My ship is beginning to sail."  
"Yeah, hopefully, it'll get to its destination soon."  
"It will all work out, my friend. I've helped you this far, and I don't plan on stopping now."  
"Thanks, Alya. You're the best."  
"I know," Alya sighed. She started to paint her nails with the light blue nail polish on Marinette's desk. "Did you know that Nino had no idea what 'shipping' meant?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, one day he saw you two near each other at lunch and whispered to me, 'I would put them in a sailing boat together'. I swear that boy!" Alya rolled her eyes, while she blew on her nails to dry them.  
"That's hilarious. He's not completely wrong, though."  
"You know, for being super smart he's really dumb sometimes. Especially when it comes to the mainstream media and news."  
"I'm sure you're all the mainstream he can handle." Marinette rolled onto her bed twiddling with the new pictures she put up to replace the ones she had of Adrien.   
One she took from her phone, depicted the four of them hanging out in a park. Adrien had his arm around her and Nino and she clearly looked flustered. Another was of Adrien laughing in the cafeteria sitting next to Nino. He looked genuinely happy in that picture. As she looked at it more closely, she could tell the difference between this smile as opposed to the one he plastered on for photoshoots. Marinette wondered if he would have given his professional smile if she asked for it to be taken instead of sneaking one. The third was a picture of Chat noir and Ladybug that she took on a patrol one night. Marinette thought she might as well include a picture of her other best friend, expecting others to pass it off as a fan picture or an edit.  
"Marinette! Alya! Your friends are here!" Sabine called out.   
Both girls quickly examined each other. Alya tightened Marinette's pigtails and Marinette helped Alya fix the back of her hair. Then they ran down the stairs, perhaps too eagerly. Marinette, of course, lost her footing and then Alya followed, making both of them tumble into each other. They landing in a heap in front of the two boys.   
"That excited to see us, huh?" Nino smirked.  
"Not at all!" Alya grinned.  
"Hey, Marinette," Adrien waved shyly.  
~Why am I so nervous around her all of a sudden? Keep it cool, Agreste! It's just my first sleepover. That's totally why I'm nervous. Totally.~  
"Hi. Looks like I fell for you," Marinette winked at no one in particular (or did she?) while helping Alya up. Alya's face turned colours as she tried to stifle down a laugh. Nino raised his eyebrows in amusement sharing a glance with Alya. Adrien stood there as red as Marinette.   
"Er, I meant, that I fell- we fell! Just when you got here! Yeah! It was totally a coincidence! That's what I meant, err..." Marinette tried to save herself, but it was too late. It was always too late.   
"I-Its okay. I get it." Adrien managed to spit out.  
~Oh My God! I just said that out loud! It's all Chats fault! He was making jokes last patrol! I'm so gonna get him back for this!~  
"Shall we head upstairs for some Mecha Strike III?" Nino changed the subject saving Adrien and Marinette from more embarrassment.  
"Sounds great!" Marinette said a little too loudly. "Actually, I'm gonna stay down here to... prepare... the snacks! Yeah. Alya will show you around!" Marinette waved her friends off.  
"So..." Sabine said, on the verge of laughing.  
"Not now, mom. Please. I feel terrible. How am I going to survive this?"  
"You'll do fine. Trust me. You should have seen Tom when we were 'just friends'." Sabine used air quotes.  
"I'm.... gonna go now."  
"Have fun! Let us know if you need anything!" Sabine smiled.  
"Iwillthanksmombye!" Marinette rushed up the stairs with a tray that had an assortment of treats and snacks from the bakery.   
"Marinette! Just in time! Ready to lose against the reigning champion?" Nino teased. He handed Marinette a controller to the computer.  
Marinette laid the tray onto her chaise where Adrien and Alya sat and took the controller, "In your dreams! I never remember dying and making you champion?" She put a hand on her hip. She relaxed a smidge more now that her company needed entertainment.  
"Oooooh burn...." Alya whooped.

~~~

Adrien let out a hearty laugh, his spirit bein uplifted with every passing moment. He wished this feeling could last forever, but that only brought him back to the cold surface of the earth. Nothing good lasts forever. He had realized that fact along with his Mother's disappearance. However, that doesn't mean that we should be bitter over it. He has to make the best of whatever comes.   
While Marinette concentrated on beating Nino, he took a moment to admire her room. As Chat, he never really got to spend time in her room. But, then again, he hasn't been to her balcony in a long while. Adrien made a mental note of coming back soon to check up on her. He quite enjoyed seeing a relaxed and confident Marinette as Chat, and now sometimes as Adrien.  
"Yesssss! I win!" Marinette shouted in triumph, making Adrien jump from where he sat.  
"Go, girl!" Alya exclaimed.  
"H-how?" Nino had his head in his hands, defeated.  
"Who's next?" Marinette challenged.  
"Adrien? You wanna try?" Alya nudged Adrien.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, don't you like Mecha Strike III? I would go up against Marinette but I'd never win and what's the point of that?" Alya shrugged.  
"I love it, but I don't know how much of a chance I'd have against the real winner over there," Adrien winked at a glowing red Marinette.  
Marinette gave a weak and shaky smile, "C'mon I'll go easy on you."  
"Okay, why not? I don't think you need to go easy on me though."  
"Are you sure?" Marinette said, preparing the new game.  
"Paw-sitive," Adrien sneered. He mentally slapped himself for making a pun as Adrien.  
~Oh, God. Did she notice? I hope she didn't notice!~  
"W-Was that a cat pun?" Marinette froze, looking like she just saw a ghost.   
Adrien preferred her red blushing face compared to the white one she wore now. He didn't answer her and clicked start on the game.  
~~~  
Minutes later, Marinette won once again. Adrien high-fived Marinette and they took a break to talk and joke around. But their stimulating conversation wouldn't last.  
"Guys! There's an Akuma by the Louvre!" Alya screamed.  
"Really?" Adrien and Marinette both said.   
"Yeah, the name is... Disquiet. That can't be good."  
"Are you going to go?" Marinette asked, hoping that she would so Nino and Adrien could leave and she could transform.  
"Nah, there'll always be another one."  
"What? The great Alya Cesaire not catching the latest story?" Marinette said.   
"Yeah, Alya. I'm surprised." Nino said.  
"We'd be alright if you went. I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir are already getting it under control." Adrien added.  
"Geez, you really want me to leave that bad, huh?" Alya teased.  
"N-No! I just don't want you to miss what's important to you! That's all." Marinette waved her hands in the air, hoping she didn't offend Alya.  
"Well, I should be back in a little bit," Alya already gathered her things and was putting on her shoes.  
"I hope not too long. Don't get hurt. Or die." Nino said.  
"Why don't you come and protect me." Alya winked. Nino stood up and put his shoes on too.   
"You dudes going to be alright?" Nino raised an eyebrow at the pair sitting quite close to each other.  
"Yeah! Of course!" Marinette gave Alya and Nino a thumbs up. Adrien smiled and nodded.  
After they left, Adrien scrambled for a reason to leave. One idea came to mind, "You know... I just realized that I forgot something at school."  
"Oh, really? You should go grab it real quick since... you know... Alya and Nino are already gone..." Marinette tried her best to convincing. This would be the perfect time for her to get this Akuma taken care of.  
"Yeah! I'll be right back then!" Adrien said.  
"Don't get hurt. Please. Stay safe." Marinette pleaded with Adrien.  
"I promise M'la- Madam," Adrien grabbed and kissed the back of Marinette's hand, barely recovering from calling her his lady.  
Adrien left, leaving Marinette a mess from noticing right away that he almost called her something only Chat should know. It was just a coincidence? Right?


	8. Through A Cats Eyes

"Chat! Over here!" Ladybug waved.  
Chat hid behind a building in front of the one Ladybug was stationed at. The Akuma was wreaking havoc on citizens only a mile or so away. The civilians weren't running away or trying to hide. It seemed as though they were tucked into themselves, shaking and rocking back and forth.  
"So, what's the plan?" Chat asked, just arriving next to Ladybug.  
"I'm not sure yet. I'm trying to figure out the Akuma's power by observing the civilians. They're not running away or hiding."  
"My friend found out the name of the akumatized villain. Ugh, what was it?" Chat scratched his chin trying to remember.  
"Disquiet."  
"Right. It's the state of extreme anxiety."  
"Hmm... that must be why the civilians aren't able to move in such a state."  
"It's a terrible thing to go through. We have to help them as soon as possible." Chat said with a serious tone in his voice.  
"We will," Ladybug assured him with her hand on his shoulder. "First things first, you go out there and distract Disquiet and I'll try and move the civilians away."  
"Of course," Chat said while jumping straight into the action before Ladybug could say anything else.  
"Alrighty, then."   
Ladybug sneaked behind the fight and began to carry two citizens at a time to the safety of a nearby building. Which just so happened to be the Bourgeious Hotel. Ladybug sighed heavily as Chloe rushed to her side begging for a picture and her miraculous. "Not now, Chloe. There are a lot of people in danger."  
"When is there not?" Chloe crossed her arms and huffed.  
"I'm warning you."  
"Fine!" Chloe said and she ran away.  
Ladybug doesn't have time to apologize so she left the building to go help chat. When outside, the Akumatized villain had Chat in her grasp. The villain was made of a deep purple smoke, with appendages coming out of it like a nightmare. The closer she got to the air of the villain the more fearful she got. Anxiety tore at her chest when she leapt and smacked her yo-yo down on the head of the monster. Those glowing eyes sparked something in her that she's never felt before. Thankfully, the monster recoiled and dropped Chat Noir and they were able to run into an alley where they could regain composure.  
"That was a close one, are you okay?" Ladybug asked, desperately trying to get her breathing under control.  
"Yeah, I'm good. How about you? You don't look too well." Chat put a hand on Ladybug.  
"I think I'll be fine. I'm a little dizzy, but I'll be fine. That monster just took me by surprise." Ladybug swayed where she stood. However, she couldn't stand any longer and fell into Chat's arms.   
"Ladybug!" Chat shouted.  
"I'm sorry. I feel so scared for no reason." Ladybug couldn't seem to breathe or think straight.  
"It's alright. Just breathe, okay? Breathe with me. In..... out....." Chat spoke slowly and hugged Ladybug to let her focus on breathing with him.  
After a few minutes, they separated. Before she could say anything, Disquiet caught up to them and screamed for them to come out of hiding. "Looks like we got an Akuma to catch. Thank you, Chat."  
"No problem. I should warn you that those arms things can attack and spew out that weird purple smoke stuff. I think that's how all those people couldn't move."  
"Interesting. Those civilians never responded to my help. Even when they were safe they couldn't do anything. I think that's how the monster works. The person who got akumatized must be trapped in the purple smoke! If we can get to the centre then we can get the object."  
You always figure it out, Bugaboo. Now, let's go kick some Akuma butt," Chat winked.  
"Lucky Charm!" She called out. "Oh. It's a blow dryer."  
"How are we gonna blow this monster's mind?" Chat smirked, waiting for a response.  
"That's the stupidest thing you've said yet," Ladybug kept a straight face, while Chat snickered. "You know what? Now you're gonna be my bait."  
"Ladyyyybuggggg!" Chat whined while she tied him to a light pole.  
"Be quiet! I'm almost done. When I say go, you yell for the monster to come out. Then I'm going to wait on top of this building where the back of Disquiet will be. When I turn on the blow dryer I'll drop my yo-yo and you find the object. Got it?"  
"Got it."  
"Go!"  
"YOO WHOO!"  
~~~  
"Pound it!" The two heroes said in unison. Chat's ring began to beep and he saluted to Ladybug before he left.  
"Wait!" Ladybug called to him. She caught up with him. "I wanted to ask you something before you left."  
"Yes?"   
"How did you get away unscathed when the monster dropped you? I was so worried that we'd both be out of shape because of how quickly that smoke got to me but you were okay."  
Chat cleared his throat and scratched behind his head, "I, uh, was affected. I was in the monster's grasp almost the whole time you were gone. But, I'm okay because..."  
"It's alright. You can tell me." Ladybug pushed.  
"That fear. That anxiety. It's something that I deal with every day. It didn't affect me because I am already battling with it on my own. I don't say anything because of it normal for me. I'm sorry."  
"Sorry!? You should not be saying sorry. I should be the one apologizing. I had no idea." Ladybug rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. Tears welled up in her eyes. How bad of a friend could she get? "I can't believe I didn't know you were struggling with this. Is there anything I could do to help?"  
"Unfortunately no," Chat smiled sadly. "I'm sorry but I really have to go now. I'm going to detransform soon." He whispered.  
"Right. I'm sorry for keeping you. Maybe we can meet up later in the week?"  
"Certainly," Chat lifted Ladybugs hand and put his lips to her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think something that isn't brought out in the show but could very well be canon, is that Adrien probably deals with anxiety and/or depression. I mean, anyone in his situation would.  
> I'm sure Chat will find someone to confide in.


End file.
